


Wrap Your Arms Around Me

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Awesome Pepper Potts, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Past Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: They're rare, days like this. But they still happen. Nothing specific sets it off but she can tell when she wakes; it's like there's grey fuzz in her brain





	Wrap Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natashalieromanov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/gifts).



> It's been a horrible week for all of us, this is how it came out for me.

They're rare, days like this. But they still happen. Nothing specific sets it off but she can tell when she wakes; it's like there's grey fuzz in her brain. Pepper has already left for work, Natasha has a vague memory of a soft kiss on her forehead a few hours ago. She can still smell her perfume in the air and takes a deep breath.

That scent helps her make herself move. Get up. Get dressed. Suffer through several hours at SHIELD.

Clint can tell she's having an off-day. He's her best friend, so he knows not to push, not too talk too much. But a fudge brownie shows up magically in her locker and she knows it's from him. That almost makes her smile.

Then to the gym. She spends two hours trying to sweat and pound it away in the gym. It's not working. She's hitting and punching and kicking but she still…feels. She can still feel it gnawing away inside her. Sometimes she wishes she were the robot people think she is.

Because it hurts. It hurts and she can't push it down, push it away, ignore it like she usually does.

Natasha goes back to the apartment to shower, not feeling able to handle other people right now. She turns the water on high, too hot, the steam clouding her vision. She lets the water flow over her and tries to just be. Tries some of that Zen crap that Bruce tried to teach her.

Not really working. She thinks of calling Steve, she knows he would drop everything to be there for her, but sometimes his sadness is much deeper than hers, and he's been doing well lately, she doesn't want to bring him down.

Tony is a possibility. He would drink with her no matter what time of day it was, and he certainly wouldn't expect her to talk about it. But strangely she's not in the mood for that. And Clint and Coulson left for a mission that would keep them away for several days.

Pepper has meetings all day too. So it's just her. That's ok. It's ok, she keeps repeating to herself. It's no big deal.

She closes her eyes and the water pours down her face. She could swear under oath that no tears are mixed in with it, but she doesn't know if that would be true.

Time passes and she doesn't even feel the heat of the water anymore. But a blast of cold air floats in, and a sharp yelp greets her ears.

"Shit! You're crazy!" Pepper says, but fondly. "You trying to boil me alive?"

Natasha turns the dial to make the water less hot, but doesn't turn around. A long, lean body fits itself to her back and arms wrap around her waist. She grabs onto Pepper's arms and leans back a bit.

God, she is so tall. It's one of the most amazing things in the universe. And those arms wrap all the way around her, like an anchor, keeping her tethered to the earth. To _this._

The most important thing.

"Didn't you have meetings?" If she has to clear her throat to speak, Pepper doesn't mention it.

"Clint texted me." Pepper whispers against her ear. "I rescheduled."

Natasha turns, and is wrapped in those arms, pulled against that soft, strong, beautiful body. One arm is around her waist and the other stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I got you. You know I'm pretty strong myself."

Natasha pulls Pepper closer, too hard, getting a small _oof_ from the other woman. The hand in her hair pulls gently so Natasha is looking up at Pepper.

"The only things you have to do are get out of this shower, then tell me what you want to eat. And what you want to watch. I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day."

Natasha forces the lump in her throat down. She has things. She has friends she can call. And she has Pepper. This. The best thing.

She leans up on her tiptoes to kiss the best thing she's ever had.

"I can do that."

And Pepper smiles. Another of the most amazing things in this world. So maybe Natasha can keep going. If only just to get another one of those smiles. And feel those arms around her again.


End file.
